


The Water's Fine...

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Daddy Jensen, F/M, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jared lets his neighbours use his pool, after all, a little girl should enjoy swimming in the hot temps. It has nothing to do with her totally hot father who comes swimming too. {Or his smoking hot wife.} Nope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a strictly j2 version, and then a version that is j2/Danneel because I love Danneel and I couldn't resist. Just some schmoopy summer fluff.

Jared could remember very clearly the first day Jensen and Lucy had come over to his house. The first time he’d actually properly talked to the man and his daughter and not just exchanged polite hellos across their drives. It had been Lucy, the most precious little blonde haired and green eyed six year old girl Jared had ever met, who had taken the initiative. Much to the mortification of her father who had gone a very adorable shade of pink when said little girl just asked forthright if they could swim in Jared’s pool after emerging from her daddy’s car. 

Jared had just got back from his run and was stretching on his lawn, Jensen was removing the groceries from the trunk, when she hurtled over, cute as can be with those lashes. Jensen had reprimanded her and then apologized profusely. Jared had just smiled and told him _Nonsense_ and invited them over after Jensen got everything squared away. And Lucy had turned those lethal eyes on her father saying, “Daddy, pleeeeeease.” 

And she made a mad dash for the front door after Jensen gave in. Jared had offered to help Jensen with the groceries but Jensen said he could manage and he didn’t have time to argue he had a little girl desperate to get into her swimsuit telling him to hurry up.

It had taken twenty minutes for them to get back outside, and Jared’s parting words had been for them just to come round back when they were ready. Jensen had brought a cooler of drinks with him and a beach bag. Lucy had been fussing with the _Hello Kitty_ arm bands Jensen had obviously made her put on, and he wasn’t going to let his little girl into the pool without them. She huffed and pouted, arms folded across her chest before she jumped in and Jensen had stood watching for a moment. 

Jared took the things from Jensen’s hands and stuck them in the shade and Jensen sat down by the edge of the pool, dipping his legs into the water. Lucy swam over to him urging him to get in properly. And he had no choice in the matter after Jared canon balled into the deep end splashing Jensen making Lucy giggle as Jensen spat out the water from his mouth before he slipped into the pool. 

It had been the most fun Jared had ever had in his back yard and it was the day that is heart had been stolen by a beautiful little girl and her very attractive daddy who Jared was fairly sure had been flirting back. 

But he couldn’t say for definite, five times now he’d been rendered completely and utterly speechless by one of Jensen’s smiles the warm crinkles at the corners of those insanely gorgeous green eyes did things to his heart. And that was without mentioning Jensen’s lips, which inspired far less innocent notions.


	2. J2 Ever After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2 only ending

They were a week into their new routine when Jensen brought some very expensive looking steaks over for them to sling onto Jared’s outdoor grill at dinner time. Right now though Jensen was just finishing up touching up Lucy’s sunscreen on her face, she’d already been re-applied everywhere else, “Ok now you sit nice while you drink your juice okay?”

“But, Daddy, you need to put on more puh-tection too.”

“I will, sweetheart.”

Jared gave Lucy’s nose a little squeeze between the sides of his fingers when she pouted at Jensen, “Hey how about I get your Daddy here all protected while you drink your juice and you can make sure I do it right?”

“Jared-,” Jensen began but his daughter interrupted him, clapping her little hands, “Do it, Jay!”

Jensen sighed but it didn’t deter Jared, especially not with those big expectant eyes staring at him from the other lounger. He squirted a fair amount of sun cream into his hands rubbing it between his palms to heat it up a little before pushing his hands up from the waistband of Jensen’s boardshorts and up to his very incredibly broad and sexy shoulders and then brushed them back down to get to the areas he missed.

And Jared couldn’t help but grin when he heard Lucy say, “Daddy! You’re not supposed to fall asleep.”

“I’m not,” came Jensen’s gruff response and he had to clear his throat. Jared chuckled and Jensen rolled his shoulders, “Uh, thanks. I can do the rest myself.”

“Sure,” is what Jared said and he got up to go wash his hands before checking on the food. 

After they’d eaten they’d ended up going inside and Lucy fell asleep on Jared’s couch. She really was the sweetest kid. Jensen was in his kitchen doing the washing up and Jared stepped in behind Jensen, wrapping himself around him. One hand over his collar bone, the other over his heart, and he whispered hotly against Jensen’s ear, “What would you say to having some grown up time?”

He felt Jensen shiver and he let up enough to let Jensen turn in his arms to face him, “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

When Jensen cocked his eyebrow that was it for Jared and he leaned in the rest of the way to capture Jensen’s lips in a kiss and Jensen kissed back, arms closing around Jared as he deepened the kiss.

When their lips parted Jared said, “I’m sure we’ll work something out.”


	3. ...Time For Some Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel version

Thing was, Jensen had a wife who was just as insanely gorgeous as her husband. And Jared didn’t want to do anything that would compromise the couple’s relationship; both Jensen and Lucy talked about her mommy very fondly. Danneel was away on a business trip right now, but Jared had seen her coming and going from the house enough times to know she was smoking hot. For some reason unbeknownst to him it made him feel less skeezy perving on both partners. 

And when she got back the following Friday, they invited Jared over for dinner. He got to sit next to Lucy who made sure he didn’t sit anywhere else, he didn’t mind one bit, he was growing quite attached to her too. It didn’t take very long for Jared to realise that Lucy got her sass from her mother. The little girl managed to wrangle all three grown ups into reading her a bedtime story together.

Once Lucy was sound asleep they returned downstairs and invited Jared to stay to have some wine and Danneel demanded to see the pictures from their week at Jared's pool, and there were plenty of Lucy from when she and Jensen had been out and about too, and somehow Jared ended up sitting in the middle. There were ones of Jared and Lucy that Jared hadn't seen that made him smile but no where near as much as the ones Jared had taken of Lucy and her Daddy once Jensen had relaxed enough to relinquish his camera.

And Jared could see how much they meant to Danneel, "Honey it looks like you might have some competition, these are amazing, you took these Jared?"

"Trust me I'm no photographer, just had good subjects," and he turned his head to look at Jensen, and he nearly bumped him with his nose, he hadn't realised just how close Jensen had gotten. Took his breath away when Jensen looked up at him through those lashes of his, pink dusting his cheeks and making the freckles there pop. Before he even thought about it he found himself saying, "God your beautiful, I mean I didn't, I-"

"Jared it's okay," Danneel soothed and Jared's eyebrows shot up a little when he looked back at her as her hand caressed his thigh, "just kiss him."

"What?"

"Kiss him, I know you want to, I've seen how you look at him...and then of course there's how you look at me," Jared had kind of spluttered, floundering for words and then her lips were on his and he froze momentarily before melting into the mostly chaste kiss.

"We've been talking about it every night on the phone, but my husband here didn't want to start anything 'til I got home."

Danneel reached out and clasped Jensen's hand over Jared's lap and then Jensen took Jared's in his other and said, "It's what we both want, together," the couple leaned across him to share a quick kiss before they both returned their attention to Jared. 

And Danneel said again, "Kiss him."

Jared didn't need to be told another time.


End file.
